


Yeah, It Does Look Like A Frog

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shy Lee Taeyong, Time Skips, Wholesome, the author may or may not be projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Ten likes to think he’s a regular… normal person, meaning he wouldn’t go striking up a conversation with whatever unfortunate stranger he finds himself with, which is why he doesn’t understand what compelled him to talk to the boy in the first place.~~~Or the one where Ten falls in love with a shy Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Yeah, It Does Look Like A Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil thang I whipped up because the taeten tag needs more wholesome content. May not make a lot of sense, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway :)

When Ten first meets Taeyong, it’s just outside a nursing home. 

There’s a yard in front of the expansive building that reeks of prune juice and cleaning products and pavement leading through the green to a brick barrier enclosing the property. The gate at the end is almost always closed to keep the adventurous geriatrics from wandering beyond the brick wall. Just outside, under the shade of an oak tree, is an old bench, usually reserved for the more capable elderly, being occupied by a boy Ten has never seen before. 

Ten likes to think he’s a regular… normal person, meaning he wouldn’t go striking up a conversation with whatever unfortunate stranger he finds himself with, which is why he doesn’t understand what compelled him to talk to the boy in the first place.

He’s reading a book, though Ten can’t tell what it is the book is about until he steps closer and sees a detailed illustration of a cat, a Siamese cat. 

“Are you a cat person?”

The boy looks up then, wide-eyed, almost like he’s been caught with a pin-up magazine instead of a very detailed book about cats. Ten at first thinks, _Wow, a real-life anime boy_ , but then his brain corrects him and the surprise subdues into _Wow, he’s handsome._ He realizes cat boy hasn’t said a word and he clears his throat.

“Your book. Do you like cats?”

The boy nods slowly, uncertainly. Ten quirks a brow and the boy returns his attention to his book. He makes himself comfortable on the bench, with just enough space between them for a friendly conversation but not close enough for the boy to think he’s a weirdo or something.

“I’m a cat person too… Well, I’ve actually never owned a cat but I’d like to.”

The boy glances up at him then, Ten thinks it means he’s put-off by this stranger that’s suddenly started talking to him. Ten smiles a smile as friendly as he can muster.

“My name’s Ten. What’s yours?”

The boy’s cheeks turn a shade of pink that reminds Ten of tulips and he looks away, training his eyes back on his book. Ten really thinks the boy is going to ignore him but then he speaks.

“Taeyong.”

Ten scoots closer just a tiny bit and Taeyong flips a page in his book. A car shuffles past on the street.

“Do you have a favorite breed?”

Taeyong seems to ponder this for a second before shaking his head and then a moment after he shrugs.

“I guess you like reading.”

Taeyong looks up at him again. They make eye contact and Ten tries to ignore the way his breath catches in his throat. Taeyong looks away, fixating his attention on what Ten can only assume is his shoes. Is there something on them?

Ten glances down. They’re still as black as he remembers them being. He returns his gaze to Taeyong, who’s returned his attention to his book. He watches the way Taeyong’s eyes dart over the pages.

“Sorry,” Ten chuckles, “I don’t know why I’m bothering you.” He makes to stand.

“You’re not bothering me.”

Ten looks back at Taeyong but his attention is entirely on the book, though he now sees how tight he’s gripping the thing, his fingers stretching the page. He smiles and returns to his seat. 

Beside him, Taeyong continues reading his book but he’s been on the same page for a while now so he assumes that he wants to talk. Though if he’s really shy like Ten thinks he is, then maybe it’ll help to start up the conversation himself, which is no problem for Ten.

“You know the visiting hours go till 5, right?”

Taeyong blinks a few times in confusion and he slowly closes his book, keeping the fingers of the hand beneath it between the pages to keep his place. Ten looks him over.

“You know, for the nursing home…”

“I… I’m not visiting anyone.”

“Oh… Well, I did. My grandma is in there. She didn’t like it at first, but she’s pretty popular now,” Ten smiles. “My mom says I need to pay her more visits so that’s what I’ve been doing, but I’ve never seen you here before…”

“It’s quiet.”

Taeyong doesn’t look up when he answers. Ten observes him for a moment before letting his eyes stray to the doctor’s offices across the street. They’re of the same old red brick as the nursing home. Their small lots are empty and if he had to guess no more than 10 cars had passed by since he sat down.

“Yeah, it is.”

A small flit of movement draws Ten’s eyes back to his bench companion. He’s still staring down at the book in his lap but now his left hand’s index finger is tracing a rapid square into the hardcover.

“D… Do you… like r… reading too?”

His question comes out small, too small for his deep voice and as he got the words out, his finger only hurried its journey, the shape of the square becoming almost erratic, almost something else.

Ten hums and leans back on his palms. “Yeah, sometimes. I don’t think I’ve touched a real paper book since high school though,” he chuckles, “but I have a kindle.”

“That’s not a real book!”

Ten glances at Taeyong, surprised by his outburst. There’s a glimmer of confidence in his eyes as he meets his but then he’s looking away, the twinkle snuffed out. Shyness returning, Ten surmises, but for a second he saw someone so pure… He wants to-

“What do you mean that’s not a real book? It has stories. Paper books have stories.”

“It’s not the same though…”

“Oh, I see. You’re one of _those_ people.”

Taeyong remains silent, still staring down at his book.

“I think the kindle’s better. I don’t need a flashlight if I wanna stay up through the night and no paper cuts.” Ten holds up his hands victoriously, displaying his paper cut-free fingers.

Taeyong glances over and giggles. Is laughter supposed to be that charming?

“What kind of books do you like reading? Besides—” Ten leans over to look at the book’s cover—“The Handbook to Cat Breeds.”

Taeyong blushes at the proximity and his finger starts doing its rounds on the cover again. “I like reading… s… science fiction… and m-manga.”

It's a cute tick, Ten decides then and smiles. “That’s pretty cool. I like reading self-help books. They have a lot of great advice.”

Taeyong scrunches up his nose, “Adult books.”

Ten chuckles, “Well, I’m an adult… kind of. I’m 18. You?”

Taeyong’s eyebrows knit like he’s thinking hard but then his features relax and he keeps staring at the closed cover of his book. His finger is now tracing the idents of the title.

Odd.

“Taeyong.”

“Hm?”

“How old are you?”

“I’m 19 years old.”

“You’re older than me,” Ten smiles.

Taeyong nods.

And that was how their first conversation went.

***

Ten didn’t think he’d see Taeyong again after that but then the next week when he goes to visit his grandmother, he finds that shy boy sitting at the bench by himself again. 

He had a different book and if Ten really tries, he could maybe remember what it was about, but that’s not really what’s important. What he does remember is how Taeyong was wearing an all dark green outfit. The first time he had an all dark red-orange outfit. He wondered if his whole wardrobe was a rainbow of color-coordinated outfits.

He sat, they talked very little, enjoyed each other’s silent company, and exchanged phone numbers before Ten had to go on his merry way. From there, they texted nearly every waking minute. Taeyong grew less shy around him though Ten does remember a few afternoons where they’d sit shoulder and shoulder and communicate purely through text.

Being friends with Taeyong, he’d learned everything from how, theoretically, commercial spaceships would work to all that is known about black holes. It was beyond endearing to Ten, watching Taeyong light up about what interested him, listening to everything and anything he knew, a bazillion random facts like how Cleopatra was a polyglot and formidable military strategist or how the Library of Alexandria wasn’t deliberately burned down but with low funding began to deteriorate.

They continued this small routine through spring to late summer. Always on that bench outside the nursing home. Ten’s curiosity turned into attraction, attraction into fondness, fondness into adoration. So he was over the moon to find Taeyong shared those same feelings for him.

Their time together was only ever interrupted by Ten heading off to his part-time job and they made it a thing to always meet up on that bench just before he had to go. 

So one day Ten agrees to work one of his friend’s shifts which happened to coincide with the time he would usually meet up with Taeyong. And it’s raining, absolutely pouring, Ten can remember thinking how happy he was that he chose to work in a warm coffee shop.

He remembers sending Taeyong a text about how he wouldn’t be able to meet him that day, he remembers how Taeyong didn’t immediately answer like he usually does, he remembers the dread that set in the longer he stayed in the coffee shop, the longer he stared at the storm outside until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

Apologizing to his manager, he ran out with his raincoat fastened and his umbrella in hand. Their bench was seven blocks away from the coffee shop and Ten can still remember how he ran the whole way like nothing. Then when he saw his shy boy sitting there in the rain, his heart dropped to the pits of his stomach and threatened to fall out of his ass.

“Taeyong!”

Said boy looks up through dripping bangs. He’s wearing his raincoat and his rain boots but he’s soaked through. He holds his umbrella up to cover them both, panting from his mad sprint.

“Ten.”

“Didn’t you get my text?”

“I… f-forgot my ph-phone.” Taeyong has his arms wrapped around himself, he’s shivering and there’s a book clutched between his arms and his chest as wet as he is.

Ten breathes out, his concern growing with each detail of his friend. His lips are dark and his skin is paler than usual.

“Why are you sitting out here in the rain?”

“I was waiting… for you.”

Ten’s eyebrows quirk up and a ball starts to form in his throat, threatening to open the dams behind his eyes. “Tae, you can’t- you’re gonna get sick–” he holds out a hand–“Come on… We need to get you home.”

Taeyong looks at his outstretched hand and slowly takes it, standing when Ten tugs softly. 

“Ten, will you b-be my b-boyfriend?”

Ten swears he gets whiplash when he looks up at Taeyong and sees a sincere and hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

“I- Tae- You want me to be your…”

He nods and Ten gulps, his heart beginning to race in his chest, “I need to think about it, ok?”

“Ok.”

The younger holds out the umbrella. “Hold this, please.” Taeyong takes it obediently and watches with flushed cheeks as the pretty boy buttons up his coat for him and pulls the hood over his head. 

“Let’s go, ok?”

Taeyong nods and doesn’t let go of Ten’s hand as they walk through the rain to his home.

Ten remembers taking Taeyong all the way up to the doorstep, the way his mother answered the door in a panic, the way his shy boy turned to him and said he’d text him with the cutest smile.

And they do text up until 3 days after when Taeyong invites him over to his house. They haven’t seen each other for a while and Ten is sure Taeyong must have gotten sick. Getting to his house, the door is answered by his mother again.

“Hello.”

“Oh, hello, ma’am. Taeyong invited me over.”

“I know,” his mother smiles sheepishly, “It was actually me who sent that text.”

“Oh.”

“Come in,” she steps aside, allowing Ten into the small home. It’s an old place, squeaky linoleum making up the entryway. “I wanted to thank you for bringing him home the other day. He would’ve gotten hypothermia had he stayed out any longer.”

“It’s no problem, ma’am. He’s one of my closest friends.” _The understatement of the century_ , Ten thinks.

She smiles as if she heard the thought and pats his back soothingly in that way mothers do. She leads him through the small hall past a living room and a kitchen to a carpeted hall up to a door, all white save for a crudely drawn frog. She knocks softly.

“Taeyongie. You have a guest.”

A voice croaks from within and she slowly pushes the door open to reveal a room that seems to encapsulate everything that minimalism isn’t. There’s a desk pushed against the wall along with a wardrobe. The desk is stacked with papers and notebooks, the wardrobe spilling out clothing. On the other side of the room are bookshelves lining a curtained window, books take up all the space on both, disorganized in the manner that they’re displayed, squished into every nook and cranny.

And there in the middle of it all is a little twin bed, spilling with covers of all colors and fabrics, a pair of familiar eyes and scruffy hair poke out against a pillow. Taeyong’s mother smiles, unfazed.

“Your special friend, Ten, is here, Tyongie.”

Taeyong sits up then, rising from his blanket tomb like a mummy. His cheeks are pink and he sniffles as he smiles. 

Ten steps into the room, he barely hears his mother dismissing herself and the click of the door closing. A tv sits just across the bed, playing a cartoon Ten doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. Taeyong gestures at the, surprisingly, empty chair at his desk and Ten grabs it, pulling it closer to the bed.

“I like your room. It’s very… you.”

Taeyong smiles and croaks, “Thank you… I’m sick.”

“I can tell. You sound like a frog.”

Taeyong giggles and reaches to hold one of his hands, intertwining both their right hands. Ten grins when he fixes his pinky and third finger to sit between his index finger and thumb. His own twist on hand-holding.

“You shouldn’t forget your phone though, it’s dangerous.”

“I know. Momma told me. I won’t forget again.”

They sit in silence, turning to watch the tv. Taeyong occasionally squeezes his hand and Ten will squeeze back.

“Ten.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re my friend.”

Ten smiles, “I’m glad you’re my friend too. You’re so cool.”

Taeyong giggles the best he can with his ailment.

And then, Ten can’t remember what led up to _the moment._ But there they are, Taeyong is reaching for a tissue and wiping his nose and Ten gets up to throw it away when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He grabs it as he’s sitting down again, smiling when he sees it’s from his “Shy Boy” with three heart emojis. Swiping the screen open he’s met with:

“Did you think about it?”

“Yes.”

“I want to be your boyfriend.”

Beside him, he hears Taeyong make a weird high-pitched sound of happiness and he grins.

“I think I want to kiss you.”

“You think you want to?”

“I want to try it with you.”

“Why?”

“I like you… a lot.”

“I like you a lot too.”

Ten puts his phone down when he feels three gentle taps on his shoulder. He turns to face Taeyong, searching his eyes for any shred of discomfort or doubt but finds only determination blended with excitement and affection.

The bed creaks when he leans closer, gently putting his hands on his shoulders. Ten leans in to meet him halfway but stops a breath away, letting Taeyong have control. Taeyong exhales evenly before slowly closing his eyes and tilting his head to peck Ten’s lips with his own softly.

Ten hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel and opens his eyes surprised when Taeyong pulls away with a giddy giggle. He barely felt the brush of their lips but that didn’t matter, _that was their first kiss!_

They sit there, watching the tv, holding hands and smiling like idiots until there’s a knock on the door. They look as Taeyong’s mother pokes her head in with a small smile, almost identical to her son’s.

“Tyongie, it’s time for your medicine.”

Taeyong makes a face and gags, though it sounds like an actual croak with the way his voice is distorted with illness. 

Ten chuckles and squeezes Taeyong’s hand. “I’m gonna go.” Taeyong squeezes back, already pouting. “Don’t worry, I’ll text you and I’ll come visit tomorrow.”

He reluctantly lets go of his hand and Ten walks out of the room, but not before pressing a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s forehead. His mother smiles, “I’ll be back with your medicine, Tyongie.” She closes the door, leading Ten back towards the front door.

“Thank you for letting me spend time with Taeyong, ma’am.”

“I should be thanking you… You know, he talks about you non-stop. He tells me all about his kind friend…” She looks away, back towards the hall as Ten is putting his shoes on at the door. “He doesn’t have an easy time fitting in with others,” she sighs.

“I like being his friend,” Ten simply says cause dear lord he wasn’t about to confess his romantic feelings for Taeyong to his mother.

She glances down at him and lowers her voice. “I’m fairly certain he has a bit of a crush on you.”

_Oh. Well then._

She looks at him expectantly and he can feel his cheeks starting to burn again. 

“I have a bit of a crush on him too.”

She smiles, eyebrows creasing up. “You have my approval, but I should let you know that Taeyongie isn’t quite… normal. He’s a smart boy but… He gets very shy and anxious… I… Should you two start to date, I hope you’ll take careful consideration of what's healthy for the both of you.” She speaks slowly, giving each of _her_ words _careful consideration._

Ten smiles and nods, “I understand.”

She searches his eyes for a moment and smiles, satisfied with what she finds. “Thank you, Ten. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Of course, Ten knows all about how Taeyong is. How he can’t stand being in noisy areas, how he’s comfortable with routine, how he has a hard time getting his thoughts out. But, despite all that, Ten wouldn’t change him for the world. He’s the most considerate, empathetic person he has ever met. He couldn’t imagine a life without his shy boy.

In the end, Ten was fired from his job but he gained a boyfriend out of the experience so all in all, it was pretty awesome.

***

From the bench, they spend more time together at Taeyong’s house and then eventually at Ten’s house where both his parents are initially put off by Tae’s closed demeanor but they warm up to him when they see the way Ten lights up with the boy.

From there, they spend their dates going to the town’s bookstore, picking something out for each other, and biking out to a quiet field just outside of town and sharing a packed lunch.

Ten learns more and more about his boyfriend, feels his heart bloom with sweet emotion and warmth the longer they orbit each other. 

Laid out on their picnic blanket, Ten lowers the manga Taeyong picked out for him till it’s resting face down on his chest. He glances up at his boyfriend, enraptured in his own book. It’s summer again and a hot one at that but the tree they’re under is more than enough relief. 

“Tae.”

Taeyong sets his bookmark, a Polaroid of Ten, into place and closes the book, glancing down at his boyfriend with a small smile. “Hm?”

“Nothing, I just like looking at you.”

Taeyong blushes red and giggles, leaning down to press his forehead to Ten’s. Ten grins when Taeyong rubs their noses together and puckers his lips, smiling when Taeyong meets them with his own.

“You wanna head back?”

“Yeah, it’s hot.”

Ten sits up, helping Taeyong put away their blanket and remains of lunch in their basket. He grabs the black bike propped against the tree and climbs on, securing their picnic basket in the basket on the front. Taeyong gets on behind him, standing on the back and hanging on to Ten’s shoulders.

He pedals them down a dirt path, away from their tree, theirs ever since they carved their initials into the bark, and through a meadow of green till they meet the paved road leading into town. Taeyong leans down to press his mouth to his ear as they’re entering town.

“Momma gave me money.”

Ten shivers at the sensation and ducks his head between his shoulders. Taeyong laughs at his reaction, an impression of a turtle.

“You wanna get ice cream? My treat?”

“Only if we share a banana split.”

Taeyong grins, “Ok.”

Ten bikes them towards the shop-lined streets of the center of town and up to an ice cream shop designed to look like a diner from the 50s. It’s just down the street from the bookstore they usually go to so they’re both familiar with the staff inside. Ten makes sure his bike is secure on the rack before taking Taeyong’s hand and leading them both in.

The bell rings above the door and the tall boy behind the silver counter smiles and waves upon seeing them.

“Yo!”

“Yo!”

Ten grins, fist-bumping his best friend since diapers. The tall boy smiles and offers his closed fist to Taeyong, who returns the gesture.

“You guys just come back from a date?”

“You know it.”

“It’s pretty fucking hot out there though.”

“Johnny!”

“I knew you’d be over soon enough so I saved you guys only the best unbruised bananas.”

Taeyong smiles, swinging his feet as they sorta dangle from the tall stools he and Ten occupy. “Thank you.”

Johnny grins, “Yeah, man. The usual?”

Taeyong nods and with that, Johnny turns away to start preparing their banana split. The couple watch as he expertly cuts a banana down the middle and seats the two slices in a small plastic boat. He scoops out vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry to sit between the two slices and tops it all off with hot fudge, whip cream, almonds, and three cherries. He sets the loaded thing in front of Ten and Taeyong with napkins and spoons and bows exaggeratedly. “Bone apple teeth!”

Ten snorts and laughs along with Taeyong, shaking his head as he picks up his spoon to start the attack on the chocolate ice cream, carefully wedging his spoon between the banana slices. Taeyong starts on the strawberry, scooping up banana and whip cream as he does.

Johnny watches as they eagerly dig in and grins, “Good, yeah?”

Ten shakes his head, mouth full. “So good.”

Johnny shakes his head right back at him, watching Ten throw caution to the wind as he continues eating. “Love will change a man. Yong, did I tell you about Ten’s fruit phobia? He would never in a million years even consider getting ice cream with fruit in it, and now look at him.”

Taeyong chuckles. “You tell me every time we come in.”

“And it’s not that big of a deal,” Ten rolls his eyes.

Johnny gestures at Ten with his thumb and leans closer to Taeyong. “You better watch out with this one.”

Taeyong chuckles again when Ten narrows his eyes up at Johnny. “How’s your _crush_ going? Finally confessed or are you still too _chicken_?”

Johnny blushes red and purses his lips.

“That’s what I thought.” Ten returns his attention to his ice cream and Taeyong’s eyebrows quirk up.

“Johnny.”

The tall boy looks up from staring down at the counter.

“I think you can do it.”

A slow smile spreads on Johnny’s lips and he rubs his arm absentmindedly. “Thanks… I’m gonna confess. I just… don’t wanna ruin our friendship, you know?”

Taeyong nods in understanding. “I think if you ask honestly, he’ll say yes to a date.”

“I forgot you know him,” Johnny’s hand moves to rub the back of his neck. Ten glances between the two as they chat, still going to town on the chocolate.

“He used to be the class president at my school. He was nice to me…” Taeyong smiles.

Johnny’s eyebrows quirk up, his interest piqued at Taeyong’s choice of words. “I’ll ask him before the summer’s over, how about that?”

Ten points his spoon at Johnny. “You better keep your word; otherwise, _I’m_ gonna go and confess _for you._ ”

Johnny rolls his eyes and traces an ‘x’ over the left side of his chest with a finger. “I swear I will.”

“Good.”

Ten and Taeyong finish the banana split all while chatting with Johnny, and when they’re done, Taeyong pays for the dessert, fishing out dollars from his pink frog wallet. As they’re leaving, Ten sing-songs over his shoulder, “Johnny and Taeil, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

Johnny goes beet red and Ten laughs, leading Taeyong out of the shop. On the bike, Ten starts pedaling out of the downtown area.

“You wanna go to my place or yours?”

Taeyong nuzzles his face into his neck. “Yours.”

Ten smiles wide, “My place it is.”

They find Ten’s parents haven’t come home yet and so they go about cleaning the things they used for the picnic before retreating to Ten’s room. Unlike Taeyong’s it’s a lot tidier with everything having its own place, well everything save for the unmade bed.

Taeyong makes himself at home on Ten’s bed, pressing his face to his boyfriend’s pillow and hugging another to his chest. Ten grabs his laptop from his desk and sits beside Taeyong.

“So do you still want me to help you sign up for that class?”

Taeyong gnaws at his lip and hugs the pillow closer to his chest. “The online one?”

“Yeah–” Ten clicks away on the laptop, reading the college webpage–“You wouldn’t even need to go for exams. You can do all your work from home.” When Taeyong remains quiet, Ten continues, “I think it would be a good place for you to start, you know.” He runs a hand through Taeyong’s hair soothingly.

“I need time to think about it, if that’s ok.”

“Yeah, Tae, that’s totally ok.”

Ten closes the laptop and gets up to put it away on his desk. He draws the blinds over his window, letting few rays of afternoon sun in and returns to replace the pillow in Taeyong’s arms.

***

Skip ahead seven years and you’ll find Ten and Taeyong living out in the countryside in a small home they bought together. It has its own plot of land, a big backyard, and a pond, which was really the selling point. 

Ten chased his dreams of becoming a singer and Taeyong supported him all the way, from his meager beginnings to his big break, topping charts and going platinum in multiple countries. Their hometown has become more of a hot spot now as a result. Taeyong, with Ten’s support and love, worked hard at school, learning healthy ways to cope with his anxiety.

They never stopped loving each other, supporting each other, believing in each other and it’s led them here: Taeyong is working on his dissertation for a Ph.D. in astrophysics, and Ten is working on his next album. 

They had a small get-together the night prior with their friends. Johnny and Taeil also married and Ten’s manager, Doyoung, and his husband, Jaehyun. Ten is cleaning up the stuff they forgot to get to last night. He’s washing cups in the sink when he feels a familiar pair of arms circle his waist.

“Good morning, baby.”

Ten scrunches up his nose, “Morning breath.”

Taeyong smiles, pressing his face to Ten’s shoulder. Ten sets the cups aside on their rack to dry and turns in place to wrap his arms around Taeyong’s bare shoulders.

“You’re naked.”

“‘M not naked. I’m wearing underwear.”

Ten smiles, running his fingers through Taeyong’s pink hair. “Well, you see, mister, that’s the problem here. Those need to come off. It’s imperative.” Taeyong blushes the same shade as his hair and giggles, letting Ten lead them back to their bedroom.

Ten’s long blond hair splayed out on their near-white duvet and his features contorting in pleasure as Taeyong slots himself between his legs is an ethereal image he will always cherish as long as he lives and even after. They make love lazily and continue even as they’re showering in their pristine bathroom.

They end up out in their backyard, in the perfect spring weather. At first to work with the ambient sounds of the surrounding forest stimulating their creativity until they end up lying side by side. Their matching rings shine in the sunlight that peeks through the clouds blowing through the endless sky.

“Tenie.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tae.”

“I love you more.”

Ten grins and squeezes Taeyong’s hand in his own. “Oh, baby, don’t start. I love you way more. My love for you is so abundant, I could fill all the black holes in the universe and then some.”

Taeyong giggles and Ten smiles like he’s won the lottery. He points up at the sky. “Look. That one looks like a pig.”

Taeyong follows his finger and smiles when he sees it. He turns to search the other clouds, pointing one out wordlessly. 

Ten follows his finger, letting his gaze linger for a moment on their silver wedding band and all the nameless emotions of pure, unadultered happiness it brings him before he catches sight of the cloud his shy boy is pointing out.

“Yeah, it does look like a frog.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've been watching way too many Ghibli movies? lol
> 
> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)  
> Ask me whatever, I'm properly bored :)


End file.
